KM-56
KM-56 is a K3III (orange giant) type star with a diameter of 10.6 million km, with 5 planets and 10 discovered moons (23 total). The provisional desigantion given by the Spherons is SG-822-A1. System History The orange dwarf KM-56 formed from a supernova that exploded millions of years before. Gravity pulled dust and gas in to swirling clouds, eventually flattening into a disk. The core got denser, hotter, until a flash lighted up, the gas glowed, and the star was born. Eventually asteroids formed and clumped together, opening trails in the dust. The star pulsated like a T Tauri, and heated the silica crystals, forming comets. The asteroids clumped to hundreds of planetoids, those planetoids slammed each other, melding together, growing, and spraying material into space, eventually forming the five planets the Tripe have today. Planets and Moons *KM-56 a *Korr (KM-56 b) **KM-56 b I **KM-56 b II *KM-56 c **KM-56 c I **Pacifica (KM-56 c II) **KM-56 c III **KM-56 c IV **KM-56 c V *KM-56 d **Sivvr (KM-56 d I) **KM-56 d II **KM-56 d III *KM-56 e **KM-56 e I Notable Comets Red Comet * A bright comet, notable for it's high levels of iron oxide, which contribute to the red contrast. Lunar Comet * Perihelion date on a lunar eclipse CoR59 * Brightest Comet. 59th comet found by the Co'met '''R'esearcher (Probe) CoR134 * Dimmest Comet. No one really cared about this. Other Comets *CoR81 *CoR14 *CoR97 History The Tripe (centepede-like creatures with only eight legs (octopede)), sent a moon finding probe (VLMFT(Very large Moon Finding Telescope)) to the last planet, it is in orbit, still discovering moons. They are finding life signals from 50WRz, they are sending a manned mission to the system. Tripe Log Files Old files:Archive:KM-56/Log Files *55.4 - Star Nation launched another mission to Ixra c (Laktra) called KM8 It is expected to reach the system on 59.8 *59.0 - Probe KM9 launched en route to SG-232-Z1Z2. ETA 60.1. *60.1 - KM9 Mission Page *60.6 - KM9 mysteriously disappears after word that they made it sucsessfully. It is peredicted that the relaunch function has shorted out the communications system, a known bug in Version KM-002-84b4.1 *60.6 - An extremely bright star has been detected. It was given the name 66-5K. *60.7 - TAAA sends probe KM10 to Soft Gamma Repeater SGR 034536+7802, ETA SD 70.6. *60.7 - TAAA sends another probe KM11 to GS19-UA81-2201 ETA SD 62.8, due to failure of KM7 probe. *60.7 - Unknown transmission recieved from the predicted area of KM9. "Kr *static* r *static* Ia *static* skd... * 1minute of static*" *62.4 - TAAA discovers first planets from orbiting probe, GS19-UA81-2201 b, Ixra e, and Ixra f. *62.4 - TAAA Catalog of extrasolar planets *62.4 - Star Nation launches Northern Transit Expector (NTE). *62.4 - Northern Transit Expector stars tacking 3 stars. Gliese 1337, KP-ZZ1-ASZ, and Altan *62.4 - TAAA launches a mining mission to asteroid 12AR, KM12. *62.4 - Star Nation recieves signals from KM9 using Northern Transit Expector. *62.5 - Star Nation begins the builing of a new telescope. The Assotor Mountain Scope (AMS). Estimated end of construction is on 63.5. *62.4 - Star Nation launches Affron Horizon Microlensing Telescope as part of The Extrasolar Project. *62.5 - Recieved automated transmission. TAAA sends probe KM13 to KP-ZZ1-ASZ, ETA 64.5. *63.3 - KM Series probes *63.5 - Assotor Mountain Scope completed. First observations ever made, directed at KM-56 e. *63.5 - Roakin Space Organization forms. Launches Embassy, mission to KM-56 d to study the planet and it's moons. *63.5 - KM12 directed on to newly found asteroid 19FR. Reclassified as dwarf planet 19FR. *63.6 - Intergalactic Star Mission sent by star nation to Galaxy "P-89", ETA 98.2. ISM aiming for OKL458, and will establish a colony. This large station will orbit to study the system, then around 110.0 it will touchdown on a planet. *63.8 - 19FR recieves number 728, now dwarf planet 728. *86.0 - After many days without mission sucsess... KM13 is launched to retrieve KM9 from the Spheron species. *87.3 - NTE finds 3 planets around ADG-727 *87.6 - LM-1 (Lorvos Mission Probe 1) launches to the nearest binary star, ADG-727 (Ixan Binary). *87.6 - Macroscopic Telescope Project by the RSO finds a long-period comet entering the KM-56 system. *87.7 - A radio array from RSO detects a strong signal from Hiiro. RSO sends a probe "Kiantu" (means "surpassed" indicating a new stage of life forms, and a new stage of space exploration), to find definite life. Expected to reach Hiiro around solar date 88.1. Roleplay /Older Roleplay/ *60.7 - We come to warn you. from a coming disaster. tell your friends, tell your family, tell it. this is the way...the world ends -GigaNova' *61.8 - "Ishtar??? Ikilpatikn???" ((The Tripe don't know English, and don't go searching for what language it is, it's not real)). *63.5 - .............g..ou..it..s.f.. (a disorted radio transmision is sended back) *87.7 - Dare ka koko ni? Messēji o hensō shite kudasai! -'''Flandre Scarlet'. Dono yō ni randamu ni suru koto ga dekiru... - Furan. *87.7 - Intesrstellar Ambassador: Ishtar? Ifur Tripe xy dovan. Aiduu? Sytmitifrishuvv xy aiduek kipouuntin. *87.7 - Wareware wa ta no bunmei o hakken shi,-shin ni kansha. - Flandre Kore wa, kisekida sōde wa arimasen ka? Tonikaku, anata ga torihiki kyōtei o go kibōdesu ka? - Furan Nearby Systems Systems within 50 light-years *7rCoQ 7.82 light-years *AUH8c 13 light-years (Travel Time 20.3) *Altan 15.9 light-years *SG-232-Z1Z2 16.9 light-years *50WRz 20.1 light-years (Travel Time 28.7) *Ixra 22.8 light-years Other relevant systems *KP-ZZ1-ASZ 86.1 light-years Category:Systems Owned By the Tripe Category:Systems with civilizations Category:Systems with life Category:Systems Category:Systems with planets Category:Life